A New Sheriff In Town
by KenSNJ
Summary: Michael is the new sheriff in Haddonfield after a series of events leaves the previous sheriff dead. Now he, Tommy, and Leigh Brackett must stop a rogue CIA agent from causing trouble in Haddonfield. Rated M for Michael possibly losing his temper.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing except a few characters and the plot. The SCS is a term used by the FBI to describe most operations of the Galactic Empire in the USA.

**HALLOWEEN: THE SERIES**

**NEW SHERIFF IN TOWN**

**HADDONFIELD, ILLINOIS**

"Do you know who the new boss is yet?" Detective Alex Martinson asked when he walked into his office.

"No idea, but I heard I'm going to be senior detective." Tommy Doyle said.

"You hear from Michael yet?"

"He wasn't himself the last time I saw him. He didn't snap at me when I made fun of the town attracting freaks. Maybe he's not coming back. This is the second time Darth Sidious tried to kill him and his family. We managed to stop Wynn because we knew who and what we were dealing with and had managed to get the proper resources here in time. How were we supposed to have known that Krueger and Voorhees had joined up together and that Sidious had found them and brought them here? Michael and Kyp got to Pete too late to save him." Tommy stopped and poured himself some coffee from Michael's coffee maker.

"What was Rule 23 again? Something about drinking from that coffee pot." Alex reminded him of the department's rule about coffee makers.

"The rules are a moot point if Michael's not coming back." Tommy froze when he saw Alex grinning at him.

"Doyle, you will be doing parking enforcement at the high school if I ever hear those words out of your mouth again." Michael walked into their office and took the coffee cup from Tommy's hand.

"I should smack you at the least, but I'm not in a smacking mood."

"Mayor's been looking for you." Alex told him.

"I was just there. This coffee pot goes in the Sheriff's office. You want one in here Doyle, go buy one." He said as he unplugged the coffee maker from its outlet in the wall.

"Or Porky Pig at the front desk can just buy his coffee when he buys his dozen donuts everyday."

"There's a meeting in the Sheriff's office in 15. Me, Kelsey, you two, Jankins, and a representative from the FBI's SCS" Michael left.

"He's playing word games with us. But, given the evidence so far. I think I know what's going on. That's gonna stink. Six more years of the rules, staredowns, sneaking up on you from behind, and slaps to the back of the head."

The meeting was basically what Tommy expected it to be.

"As Detective Doyle has figured out already. The Mayor has appointed me to serve out Pete Hill's term pending the appointment of a permanent replacement. Colonel Morlandt will be serving as the contact for our department with the FBI's SCS in Chicago since Agent Jacobs ignores any and all phone calls, e-mails, and faxes from this department as well as from my personal phone numbers and e-mail. Jankins, I was told you were to be promoted. However, the mayor expects you to lose some weight and about a dozen waist sizes first. We'll start the department's cost-cutting with your donuts. I understand you were hired under Ben Meeker in `89 which explains why I've spent 6 years trying to teach you Rule Number 2." Kelsey let out a giggle.

"I heard a rumor that the CIA was after Krueger. Which means a visit from our favorite mental patient is coming soon." Michael's eyes narrowed causing Tommy to let out a gulp.

"Slap him, Alex." Michael said. Alex firmly slapped Tommy on the back of his head grinning the entire time. After some back and forth including a discussion on a possible Imperial raid on the town's housing projects, Michael finally ended the meeting. Tommy waited until he and Alex were out of Michael's earshot to say something.

"If you ever 'Hill-Slap' me like that again. I will hurt you. I've even beaten Michael up once."

"There's a difference between a pipe and bare hands though." Tommy logged onto his computer.

Michael had done a survey of problems in the downtown area. These included double-parking, blocking crosswalks, and numerous traffic violations by the town's taxicab industry for starters. He had returned from this survey in an extremely grouchy mood and walked into his office with Kelsey.

"Don't you knock when you enter a room?" Colonel Thompson asked them.

"Thompson, I'm not in the mood right now."  
"I wanted to talk to Peter Hill about his department, but since he's dead and you're in charge. I'll talk to you instead. And don't play dumb with me, you're not as good at it as I am."

"I'm out of here." Kelsey said.

"Hold it, Princess. Nobody leaves a room before I leave and I never leave."

"How the hell did you get in here? JANKINS!" Michael shouted. Jankins appeared carrying a powered donut.

"How did you get by me?"

"That's classified." Jankins left when he saw Michael's fists clench. He didn't want to be near that.

"Let me make one thing clear. You do not go near anyone in this department without my permission. And if I find out you were, they'll be carrying you out of here in a body bag. Do I make myself clear?" Thompson produced a piece of paper.

"What's that?"  
"Peter Hill's permission."

"Which means nothing since I'm in charge." Michael was boiling inside. Everytime Thompson visited Haddonfield, people turned up dead with his calling card at every crime scene. Somehow every cleaned up crime scene had his fingerprints on it. Michael had done some digging and found out that Thompson had managed to infuriate numerous FBI agents in New York with his antics.

"I'm going to stay in town for a while."

"Don't even try anything like you've done all the other times you were here. I'm not Holdt, I'll have you reigned in using any means necessary." Thompson stormed out of the office and the station passing an older man who stared at him as they passed each other.

"I thought you had Boston Creme donuts on Monday." The man said to Jankins who was eating another powdered donut.

"Leigh, if you're here to see our new Sheriff Myers. He's not in a very good mood right now and you just passed the reason why." Brackett knew all about Colonel Thompson's crazy behavior and even crazier accusations. Thompson had accused him of shooting Meeker's force up so he could get his old job back. When Brackett had told him off, Thompson once had an 'accident' in Brackett's house and then sued him claiming that Brackett had pushed him down a flight of stairs.

"I'll show myself in." Brackett said and did so. He walked over to the door he knew all too well and knocked on it.

"Jankins, what is so important that it can't wait?"

"It's Brackett." Kelsey opened the door.

"We always like seeing our retirees, even when the CIA is making empty threats."

"I passed it on the way in here. What was it this time? He thinks you killed someone again."

"The only person in Haddonfield I want to kill right now is him."

"Now you know how Ben Meeker felt when Sam Loomis was running around acting like a senile old man. I dealt with a CIA man once, name of Flagg. Real nutjob. He threw himself over the front desk once and then accused me of doing it."

"I take it Thompson takes after this Flagg character?"

"Seems that way." Jankins appeared.

"Did I ever tell you about the time Holdt and Thompson said they'd replace every cop in town until they get a force that would do what they wanted?"

"That's news to me." Brackett said.

"I've heard all the stories about Holdt cooperating with Thompson. He was fired after the 1995 murders. According to Tommy, Thompson raided the old boarding house, Sam Loomis' old place, his nurse's house, Smith's Grove, and the mayor's office. Sammy should know something about Thompson's visit to Smith's Grove. I'll send him an e-mail." Michael pulled out his iPhone and began sending a e-mail. Brackett just looked at him.

"For all I know, Thompson tapped the phones and computer network again. He did that once before when Pete refused to let him interrogate a bunch of prisoners that Tommy and I brought in after we caught them buying weapons and bomb making materials. He claimed that the prisoners were part of an Islamic terrorist cell and then tapped everything claiming that we were supporting terrorism. He had no proof of that and we turned them over to the ATF anyway."

"He probably made something up in order to justify his travel expenses." Brackett left. Michael leaned back in his chair wondering what exactly was Thompson up to. He knew Thompson would probably wait until night to do his business.

Colonel Thompson had disabled the alarm at Nichol's Hardware and snuck in. He didn't notice that Michael's Hummer had stopped in front of the store and just barely ducked the truck's high-powered spotlight shining in through the windows. Michael got out followed by Tommy.

"Something wrong?" Tommy asked.

"I think so. This is one of the places the CIA never went in their investigations of the murders. Maybe Thompson's in there looking for something."

"Probably looking for burglary tools because the CIA cut the budget for tools to break into people's houses." Michael shot Tommy a glare.

"Considering what this guy has done on previous occasions, anything's possible with him. I mean anyone we want to throw in Smith's Grove is really insane." Michael called Alex from inside the truck.

"Alex, Tommy and I are in front of Nichol's Hardware. We think our favorite CIA psycho broke in. If you're not doing anything besides reading Tim McGee's book again you can come down here and help us." Michael picked up the radio.

"If anyone's listening to the radio and not eating donuts. Any calls about people in Nichol's Hardware are me, Detective Doyle, and Detective Martinson chasing the CIA out of town." Michael waited for a response and turned to Tommy.

"No answer?"

"Give them 15 minutes, then I'm calling Morlandt and getting some troops here." Alex arrived.

"He still in there?"

"He moves, we'll see him. Unless he crawls around the place or manages to get out the back door."

"Except that we all know Colonel Thompson is not that bright. I mean anyone who thinks Jankins can lift something heavier then a dozen jelly donuts...." Michael bopped Tommy on the back of the head. Inside the store, Thompson had taken cover in one of the large storage sheds. He watched through a crack between the door and the floor as three people split up. Two came in the front door, but the third was nowhere to be seen. Michael had gone around to the back door and came in through it. Thompson watched as the two that came in the front door walked around the store. Tommy and Alex stopped in front of the storage sheds.

"See anything?"

"Nothing." Michael came up behind them.

"Did you two check these storage sheds yet?

"Not yet, we were waiting for you." Michael looked at the three sheds. Tommy and Alex held their guns ready. The one on the left was empty. The one on the right was empty. Michael smashed a fist against the middle one.

"Get out of there Thompson or we're going to drag you out." Tommy and Alex pointed their guns at the shed. They didn't know if Thompson was armed or not. Michael pulled the shed doors open and pulled Thompson out and threw him to the ground.

"I told you, don't mess with me. Now you're mine." He looked at Tommy and Alex.

"Cuff him and make sure he doesn't have any handcuff keys on him."  
"I can have you executed for this." Thompson said.

"They've tried everything and nothing works in that department." Michael said sarcastically.

"And if you find any recording devices, give them to Kelsey and don't forget the speech even though he doesn't deserve it since it doesn't apply to CIA bozos." He added.

The night shift had been sedated after Thompson had tampered with the coffee. Michael being spiteful, had Thompson turned over to FBI custody when Morlandt and his troops arrived after Ben suggested that the night shift be given a few days rest. Thompson vowed that Michael would be made to pay for his so-called treason and that making deals with the SCS was like making deals with Islamic terrorists.

"He should be committed." Ben told Michael.

"Care to sign off on it?"

"Do I need the CIA going through my patient files?"

"Most of those files are on me and my relatives. Which you got from your father after the CIA already went through them and made copies of the interesting parts."

"According to General Rodgers in New York, he's with US Army Intelligence." Morlandt told them.

"So why is he telling us he's with the CIA?"

"Because Flagg acted the same way when he was here. He was either with the CIA, CIC, or CID depending on what day of the week it was." Brackett told them.

"Why am I not surprised about that?" Ben said.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing except a few characters and the plot. Ross and Farrah are the two "Clown Cops" that got pitchforked to death in Halloween 5.

**HALLOWEEN: THE SERIES**

**NEW SHERIFF IN TOWN**

**HADDONFIELD, ILLINOIS**

Brackett drove down a street minding his own business when his car began to fill with smoke. He jumped out and pulled out his phone. The car burst into flames as he called 911.

"This is Leigh Brackett, my car just caught fire on the Post Road." Brackett stood across from the car as a pair of headlights approached him. The approaching vehicle flashed a set of police lights and stopped. Michael got out.

"Don't you have a wife and kid at home?"

"Kelsey wanted a Triple Burger and Large Fries plus something for Josh. She's been eating more lately since she lost her dad. I'm think of telling her that if she doesn't stop eating all the time, she'll look like Jankins." Michael paused and then slapped the back of his own head. Brackett looked at him.

"If she heard that, she'd do the same thing to me." The Fire Department arrived along with a tow truck and a couple of Imperial Army Troopers. Michael turned to the tow truck driver.

"This car gets towed to the Police Station and a release is to be signed by the man at the front desk. This vehicle is evidence." Michael gave Brackett a ride home after dropping the food off for Kelsey who then gave Josh his share of the food. He then spent the next two hours looking over Brackett's car. Something was wrong, Brackett's car shouldn't have caught fire like that. Pete had taught him to trust his gut and his gut told him that Brackett's car was offically a crime scene. Colonel Morlandt came over to him.

"Who's car?"  
"Leigh Brackett, caught fire on the Post Road. This model has no known history of suddenly catching fire and something looks out of place under the hood." Michael looked blankly at the remains of the car's engine and transmission.

"Where's Thompson?"

"Full squad took him back to New York to explain his antics to General Felth."

"He's Imperial now?"

"Felth and Bryan Khayman want a full explanation from him. Then NCIS wants one after he decided to obstruct an investigation they were running."

"I guess he's in a ton of trouble without the burglary charge being filed against him here. But, I'll file it anyway so there's a record of some of his stunts here. Do you know what agency he told NCIS he was with? If he started with them after they hired Andros, he would have to keep up the Army Intel story. Before that, he could have told Gibbs anything. But pulling a fast one on Gibbs is basically a death sentence. I once worked a case with him. Tommy had a headache for a week after he left and a concussion too I think."

Tommy walked in the back door of the station. He was late and didn't want Michael to see him. He also noticed Alex was missing from their office.

"Some reason you're late Doyle?" Michael came up behind him and kicked the door closed. This was another one of those private conferences that were best had in an elevator.

"I had to go to the High School this morning. Someone tried to pull Stephen out yesterday using a brilliantly forged note from me. When the guy who had it was called on it, he said he was with Homeland Security and that it was a top secret matter."

"Someone did the same thing with Josh and tampered with Brackett's car."

"I saw it out back. Toasty." Alex walked in.

"Shut the door."

"Elevator conference." Tommy told him.

"Our case at the moment is investigating the CIA's role in covering up Terrence Wynn's terroristic actions among other things. Kelsey knows the details and I told Morlandt about it. Nothing about the CIA leaves this office, Kelsey's lab, or my office. As far as Jankins knows, we're investigating a car fire and two attempted kidnappings."

"Do we think that cult from the old nut house is involved in any of this?" Alex said.

"It's been disorganized since Wynn was killed and the Air Force had a B-2 drop a couple of bombs on Smith's Grove." Tommy slapped Alex for even mentioning the Cult of Thorn.

"It's a viable cover story to the real suspects." Michael said before he opened the door and slapped the back of Tommy's head on the way out.

"Use a phone if you're going to be late. Otherwise, I send Stormtroopers after you."

"You wouldn't? You would." Michael just grinned and walked into his office before walking back out followed by Colonel Morlandt.

"Off to the county center. Imperial Intel put someone on Thompson after they were forced to release him. Then I'm picking something up from Smith's Grove."

"What do you want us to do?"

"Check on Brackett for starters. Then check on Lindsey and all the kids."

Brackett had gone to the station before Tommy had left to check on him.

"You know you're going to have to clean this up before Michael gets back." Tommy was throwing popcorn all over the office he shared with Alex.

"It's Alex's mess."

"Doyle, this would get you cleaning it up and 30 days as a meter maid when I was in charge."

"At the end of the day. Would you rather have me, Alex, and Michael on your force or Ross and Farrah?"

"Given the choice, you three. I believe Kelsey is still here though, and Michael gave her permission to slap you in his place." Tommy grabbed a broom and began sweeping up his mess. Brackett decided to visit Jankins.

"Isn't today Tuesday?" He asked as Jankins ate a frosted donut.

"I'm changing my routine since Michael's taking the donuts away anyway." A man walked in to the station using a cane.

"Jankins, you can put down that donut and finish the paperwork that you still owe me from 20 years ago." Ben Meeker said as he walked over to Brackett.

"I'm not like Ross and Farrah. I handed in my paperwork on time. Pete Hill would slap the back of your head if you didn't do your job right."

"I understand that Michael Myers is the new sheriff." Meeker said

"If you're looking for him, he's at the county complex and then he's going to Smith's Grove. We've had CIA trouble recently." Jankins said.

"Let me guess, a man named Thompson who claims to be a Major in the Army or with some other agency depending on what day of the week it is."

"Actually, he's a Colonel now and probably going to become Michael's next victim." Tommy said as Jankins gave him a dirty look.

"We all heard him threaten to have Thompson carried out in a body bag."


End file.
